Cuando regresa de la guerra
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Thor regresa de una batalla, y lo que más ama es a quien le espera.


**Cuando regresa de la guerra**

**Resumen: **Thor regresa de una batalla, y lo que más ama es a quien le espera.

**Respuesta al reto Póngale fic a la pic.**

**Categoría: **TheAvengers

**Personaje: **Loki, Thor

**Géneros**: Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Tenía que admitirlo. Cuando le vio llegar a su habitación supo enseguida que es lo que quería, pero aun así, en su fuero interno, era lo que más deseaba. Se removió entre las sabanas, haciéndose a un lado para poder acomodarse mejor, todo lo mejor que podía en su evidente estado de gravidez.

-Creí que dormías –dijo la voz del tosco hombre a su lado.

-Sabía que llegarías hoy –dijo apoyando la espalda contra el frio pecho recubierto de tela, sintiendo como las manos del otro le rodeaban-, madre dijo que estarías de vuelta para el anochecer, pero te conozco más que nadie –le aseguró riendo de lado-, seguramente te quedaste a regodearte de tu gran victoria, olvidándonos en el proceso –dijo fingiendo molestia.

-El reino que arrasamos no presentó problemas, de hecho, su rey, en pro de su gente, se rindió de inmediato –informó besando el cuello de su amante.

-¿Por qué, entonces, demoraron tanto en volver?

-Un estúpido accidente sin mayores consecuencias. Hogun cayó de un precipicio. –escuchó la melódica risa del otro y como su cuerpo se retorcía ante las vibraciones de su estrepito-. No te rías, Loki, nos llevó demasiado tiempo el sacarlo, hasta que Fandal dijo que yo bajará y lo subiera con la ayuda de mi martillo.

Loki se estremeció, la mención de Mjolnir en labios de Thor, mientras este le acariciaba y besaba su cuello, sólo lo hacía anhelar el otro mástil del otro que colgaba entre sus piernas y que ahora se apoyaba contra su desnudo trasero.

-Lo haces apropósito. –acusó haciendo su cuerpo más atrás, logrando contacto completo.

-No es así –le dijo sonriendo, mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa de prisa.

-Demasiado lento, Thor –dijo Loki atrayendo al otro por la polera, única ropa que aún le quedaba y obligándolo a unirse a él en la cama.

-Demasiado ansioso, mi príncipe –le dijo abrazándole con suavidad y besando sus labios.

-Las crías que produjo tu lívido me tienen así –dijo apuntando su vientre, donde una gran protuberancia dejaba a la vista lo inevitable.

-No sabes cuánto amo el que estén a mi lado. –dijo acariciando el hinchado vientre con adoración-. Cada vez que llegó de una batalla, sea difícil o fácil, me esfuerzo por llegar a ustedes, porque sean los primeros que sepan que estoy de vuelta.

-Te alabas demasiado, Thor, no es que no podamos vivir sin ti.

-Lo sé, pero yo definitivamente no podría vivir sin ustedes.

-Quieres vernos por tu humano temor. La necesidad de saber que nos tienes a salvo en este lujoso refugio al que llamas hogar.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes –dijo besándolo en la boca, disfrutando de ese frio cuerpo que le daba la bienvenida.

Nunca supieron porque, pero desde jóvenes, cuando eran unos adolescentes, empezaron a buscarse el uno el otro, sus hormonas a flor de piel, sólo dieron paso a lo inevitable. Un día estaban riendo con sus padres, disfrutando de la vida familiar, y al otro estaban besándose descontrolados, desatando las pasiones mientras arrancaban con brío las ropas ajenas. Thor recordaba, como hace tres años, le quitó la virginidad a su pequeño hermano que aún no cumplía los dieciséis.

Sus padres, que les descubrieron luego de un par de años, liberaron sus conciencias al decirles la verdad, Loki era adoptado y no compartían lazos de sangre.

La noticia, que se suponía arruinaría la vida familiar, sólo les alentó para seguir juntos.

Hace tres meses, cuando la magia de Loki lo liberó de su apariencia humana y dejó al descubierto su azulada piel, les hizo investigar y averiguar el por qué. La revelación de que Loki esperara dos bebés les impresionó a todos, pero Frigga fue la más ansiosa con la llegada de sus nietos. En tiempo record Odín había proclamado que sus hijos estaban enlazados, haciendo una ceremonia entre los cuatro y ocultando de todos a Loki. No porque les avergonzara su apariencia, sino porque el pueblo podría querer juzgar sin conocer el verdadero corazón del príncipe de hielo, ese que mostraba sólo a los que amaba. Odín y Frigga. Y por supuesto a Thor.

Por eso ahora lo tenía en la cama, acostado de lado para que su vientre no sufriera las consecuencias de muestra de amor, mientras el asgardiano embestía el cuerpo de su esposo y acariciaba, adoraba e idolatraba ese cuerpo que albergaba su linaje y que tantas noches de pasión le había provisto.

Loki disfrutaba de esas caricias, de los besos en su cuello y de ese pene entrando cada vez más rápido en su cuerpo frio, que, con las caricias precisas, podía derretirse entre los brazos de su señor.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el orgasmo fue mágico para ambos. Quedándose abrazados y sin romper la unión de sus cuerpos.

Loki, que sólo le quedaban un par de meses para dar a luz, estaba ansioso de que las cosas pasaran lo mejor posible. Ansiaba con el alma el tener a sus hijos en los brazos, saber que estaban bien y que sus padres le protegerían de todo… tal como sus padres lo hicieron con él, pese a que no lo eran de sangre, lo eran de corazón; y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Fin


End file.
